Cleaning Day
by Melody142
Summary: Tsubasa has kicked Yu out of their apartment for the day to clean Yu's mess when suddenly, Yu runs into a certain Dragon Emperor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way, shape, or form!**

 **Summary: Tsubasa has kicked Yu out of their apartment for the day to clean Yu's mess when suddenly, Yu runs into a certain Dragon Emperor...**

 **(A/N) This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me.**

~❤️~

It was a sunny day when Tsubasa decided that the apartment he and Yu shared needed some cleaning. Yu being Yu always made messes faster than Tsubasa could clean up, and after a particularly nasty sugar rush that left the place trashed, the Eagle beyblade wielder decided that enough was enough.

So, knowing that having Yu around would be more harmful than helpful, Tsubasa bluntly told Yu to stay out of the apartment until the next morning.

"But where am I supposed to go?" whined Yu.

"Go stay at Kenta's house or something," Tsubasa said exasperated. Because even the good natured, patient beyblader needed a break from a hyper kid once in a while.

With that, Yu sulkily took his Libra, his launcher, a sleeping bag, and a pillow, and marched out the door.

~❤️~

Yu wandered aimlessly around before he realized that he had nowhere to stay for the night. He started walking up to Kenta's house when he found a note on the door that read: "Sorry that I'm not home, but I'm out training in other parts of the city. -Kenta"

"Aw that's so stinky!" Yu exclaimed. "Now where am I going to sleep?" Yu wondered. Yu suddenly remembers hearing that Ginga and Madoka were out on a date, and Kyoya and Benkei were out in the canyons training.

"Aw man! Stupid Tsubasa and his cleaning," Yu grumbled to himself.

By this time Yu realized it was getting darker, and he still had no place to go. Yu scowled in annoyance and started looking for a place nearby to stay.

Suddenly, Yu felt a few drops on his head,but he dismissed it as unimportant. A few minutes later, it started drizzling and soon it was pouring down. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if the lightning and thundering hadn't started.

A loud roar of thunder had Yu yelling out a startled yelp. Yu backed away from the strike of lightning he saw in the sky, but he bumped into something or _someone_. The Libra owner quickly turned around in surprise, and his eyes widened in fear as he realized who he had bumped into.

"Hi R-Ryuga," Yu stuttered weakly.

~❤️~

 **(A/N)** **Reviews** **would be much** **appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way, shape, or form!**

 **Summary: Tsubasa has kicked Yu out of their apartment for the day to clean Yu's mess when suddenly, Yu runs into a certain Dragon Emperor...**

 **(A/N) This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me.**

~❤️~

Ryuga looked at the soaked and shivering orange-haired boy through narrowed eyes. There was a strike of lightning that had Yu backing away until he bumped into Ryuga.

The Libra owner quickly turned around in surprise, and his eyes widened in fear as he realized who he had bumped into.

"Hi R-Ryuga," Yu stuttered weakly.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" Ryuga asked as he leaned against the brick wall of an apartment with his arms crossed.

"T-Tsubasa kicked me o-out to c-clean the a-apartment," Yu stammered out. He was getting colder and wetter as he continued to stand there, and Yu was now shivering violently. The fact that he was standing next to the person that once let him be destroyed by Reiji, was not helping him.

Yu's shivering was quite apparent by now, and Ryuga gave a long sigh before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"C'mon, you're going to get sick standing out here," Ryuga said, standing up fully and walking towards the forest.

"W-Where a-are you g-going?" Yu replied as he narrowed his eyes on suspicion, and he gripped his bey tighter in his shivering hands.

"Well you're cold aren't you?" Ryuga said smirking, and he then resumed his walk towards the trees.

Yu reasoned that he really didn't have anywhere else to stay, and it was just one night...right? Yu vowed that he would be on alert at all times, but, for now, this was a better option than getting hypothermia.

Seeing Yu start to follow him, albeit a bit reluctantly, Ryuga led the younger beyblader into a small clearing with a tent near the unlit campfire. When Yu raised his eyebrows in a silent question of: "What are you doing here?", the Dragon Emperor explained, "I've been traveling from city to city to become stronger and beat more powerful opponents."

Yu nodded in understanding, and Ryuga walked into the tent with a gesture to come closer. Yu held the bag containing his sleeping bag and pillow in his left hand and his beyblade Libra and launcher in the other, and he then dropped his stuff as far away from Ryuga's sleeping bag as possible. If Ryuga noticed he didn't comment on it; he then zipped up the entrance and turned off the lantern, encasing the tent in darkness.

~❤️~

It was the in the dead of the night when Yu woke up from shifting restlessly and desperately trying to find some warmth, for it had long since disappeared. Luckily, it had stopped raining, so Yu, grabbing his Libra and launcher from under his pillow, tiptoed quietly to the entrance of the tent before unzipping it slowly, trying not the wake the other occupant.

When he finally made it outside, he entered the edge of the forest to look for firewood. The Libra owner knew that most of the wood would be damp and useless, so he traveled further into the forest trying to find some firewood that would've been shielded from the rain. Yu soon lost track of time, and, before he knew it, he was lost and still freezing. The lost blader admitted that his desperation for warmth _may_ have caused him to have a lapse of judgment, and he was soon wishing he'd just stayed in the tent with the fearsome Dragon Emperor, fire or no fire.

A sudden growl from his left had Yu whipping out his beyblade and launcher; his sharp green eyes darting around for any sudden movements. More growls were heard and soon dark silhouettes with pointed ears and dog-like forms appeared. The now frightened blader froze, trying not to make any quick movements that might set the wolves off, and he slowly stepped backwards until he heard a twig snap in two under the weight of his foot.

Yu winced at this, and the wolves took this as a sign of weakness and attacked. They sprung forward, and Yu realized that his Libra would only be effective if he used his special move, Inferno Blast, to scare off the wolves, but, by this time, the pack of wolves were already too close. Yu's only chance now was to _run._

Yu ran faster than he ever had before, but, with the temperature and environment working against him, the orange-haired boy tripped over an unsuspecting tree root, twisting his left ankle in the process, and fell. The young blader bit his bottom lip in an effort not to cry out, and the wolves soon caught up to him.

The moonlight reflected eerily off their yellow, predatory eyes, and their white puffs of breath, visible only because of the cold night air, had Yu backing up against the tree, and he dragged his painfully throbbing foot with him. What Yu could on assume was the alpha wolf, stepped forward and _lunged_.

Yu couldn't help but look at the razor sharp claws and the teeth made for tearing, and then, he _screamed_.

~❤️~

In a tent far away, Ryuga bolted awake to a terrified shriek, and, as he looked around, his eyes widened. His mind was reeling, and he whispered only one thing: " _Yu"._

~❤️~

 **(A/N) Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way, shape, or form!**

 **Summary: Tsubasa has kicked Yu out of their apartment for the day to clean Yu's mess when suddenly, Yu runs into a certain Dragon Emperor...**

 **WARNING: There is mild gore in this chapter!**

 **(A/N) This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me. And, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They make my day!^^**

~❤️~

Ryuga was always on alert. With all the time he spent in the wild traveling, he became even more vigilant; which was why it was surprising that he missed Yu's earlier exit.

And, though Yu was so far away, Ryuga couldn't mistake the blader's petrified scream.

Ryuga bolted awake to a terrified shriek, and, as he looked around, his eyes widened. His mind was reeling, and he whispered only one thing: " _Yu"._

Ryuga hastily shoved off his sleeping bag and tore open the tent entrance. The white-haired blader raced through the forest, following the noise of growls, barks, and occasional yells of pain coming from Yu. Hearing a particularly loud shout of agony, Ryuga cursed, and he forced his legs to move faster.

Along the way, Ryuga encountered a large wall of thorny branches, and he hastily pulled out his Meteo L'Drago from his dragon-shaped gauntlet, and he then launched it at the prickly obstacle in his way. Having no time to make a clear path, Ryuga felt his skin catching on the thorns, causing small, bleeding scratches to appear all over his body, and he scowled angrily before growling out, "You brat, after I save your sorry butt, you're going to wish I left you in the forest."

Following the noises, Ryuga sprinted towards Yu's direction with his bey trailing after him, hoping that he wasn't too late.

~❤️~

Yu couldn't help but look at the razor sharp claws and the teeth made for tearing, and then, he _screamed_.

What would've snapped his neck, tore into his right arm instead as he raised it to defend himself, for his left arm was carrying his precious Libra.

The young blader could feel the teeth sinking into his small arm, causing blood to dribble out, and he cried out in pain as tears welled in his usually-happy eyes.

The rest of the wolves moved in, creating a small circle, making sure their prey did not escape, and Yu curled into a fetal position, trying to protect his head and beyblade.

Suddenly, a vicious wolf snapped its fangs at Yu's already twisted ankle, and Yu shouted loudly in agony as pain started shooting up his leg. With his arm and ankle bleeding profusely, the green-eyed boy was in no position to fight back.

The adrenaline was wearing off, and Yu lay in a pathetic ball with tears streaming down his face as the world faded into darkness.

~❤️~

Ryuga raced into the clearing as he saw a circle of wolves surrounding a bloody and unconscious Yu.

The Dragon Emperor's bey raced forward, and Ryuga shouted, "GO L'DRAGO! DRAGON EMPEROR: SUPREME FLIGHT!"

The powerful orange aura surrounded Ryuga as the image of Meteo L'Drago rose out of the bey, and the wolves whimpered and ran off as the fearsome, magnificent dragon chased after them, threatening to swallow them whole.

Once the wolves were out of sight, Ryuga quickly snatched his bey out of the air with practiced ease, and he hastily ran to Yu's bloody form, checking his wrist for a pulse. Yu's pulse was quite weak and irregular, and Ryuga picked him up bridal-style before hurriedly running towards his campsite.

The older blader knew that the nearest hospital was a few miles away, and Yu was in danger of bleeding out. So, once he got to the tent, he pulled out his emergency first aid kit from his bag and grabbed some bandages and disinfectant.

Ryuga carefully cleaned Yu's right arm and left ankle to clear any blood before slowly spreading the disinfectant around the wounded areas. Yu groaned softly in pain at the burn of the cleanser, and Ryuga did his best to do a quick, but thorough, job. Next, he tightly wrapped the bandages around the wounds before noticing that Yu's ankle was twisted at an awkward angle. The yellow-eyed blader cautiously placed his hands around Yu's small ankle, and he groaned as he realized that the younger boy's ankle was dislocated and needed to be set back in place. Only, he didn't carry anesthetics or sedatives in his first aid kit.

Ryuga set Yu's head on his pillow and propped his foot up with another, trying to get him as relaxed as possible. He pulled out the instant ice pack from the kit, and he laid it on Yu's ankle for a few seconds and muttered, "Alright, one, two, three." CRACK! Yu howled in pain, for there were no anesthetics to numb his agony. Luckily, the joint was now in the right place which would prevent any further pain to the unconscious boy.

Ryuga could now focus on how cold Yu was. Yu's lips were slightly blue, and his skin was colder than the ice pack on his ankle.

The older teen knew that he needed to find dry firewood _now_ , yet he didn't want to leave Yu alone. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, but it was risky. It would mean leaving Ryuga defenseless while he searched in the forest for wood, for the wolves were still out there. However, it would ensure that Yu was protected, so, without hesitation, he launched his bey in front of the tent with the intent for it to guard the entrance.

Ryuga wasted no time gathering dry twigs, ripping off branches, and he even found a newspaper under some leaves. With all these items bundled up in his arms, he speedily raced towards the campsite. Once there, Ryuga dumped all the supplies into the campfire pit, and his L'Drago sped towards the flammable items, lighting them on fire with its friction and speed.

The Dragon Emperor hurried towards the tent, and he picked the injured boy up and placed him in front of the fire. Ryuga then grabbed his and Yu's sleeping bag and wrapped him up snugly with both layers.

As Ryuga lay by the campfire, he knew that now all he could do...was wait.

~❤️~

 **(A/N) Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way, shape, or form!**

 **Summary: Tsubasa has kicked Yu out of their apartment for the day to clean Yu's mess when suddenly, Yu runs into a certain Dragon Emperor...**

 **(A/N) This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me. And, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They make my day!^^**

~❤️~

After the exhausting night, Ryuga finally settled himself in near the campfire next to Yu's unconscious form. As Ryuga lay by the campfire, he knew that now all he could do...was wait.

~❤️~

When Yu awoke, he found that his arm and ankle were feeling much better, and he was surprised to see Ryuga sleeping right next to him.

Yu managed to untangle himself from the two sleeping bags around him. And, yet again, was taken aback when he discovered that Ryuga had not only forfeited his sleeping bag for him, but he had also taken care of his wounds, which were now bandaged and had stopped bleeding.

Yu made a move to get up, but an irritated voice commanded, "Don't move, I didn't fix you up just for you to ruin it the minute you woke up."

Yu instantly froze and slowly sat back down, looking up at the yellow eyes that were narrowed in annoyance.

When the silence became too intense, Yu blurted out the first things that were on his mind, "What happened last night? How did you find me? Is there going to be any permanent damage to my ankle? Why are there scratches all over your body? Are-"

"Enough," Ryuga said flatly, effectively silencing Yu's onslaught of questions.

Yu closed his jaw with an audible snap, but there was still curiosity burning in his emerald eyes.

The exhausted, older blader rubbed his eyes tiredly, for the sun was only just coming up. Ryuga gave a long sigh before snarling out, "First of all, I want to know what _you_ were doing last night; what were you thinking?! You just went out in the middle of the night where no one knew where you were! You're lucky I was there to save your hide _THIS_ time!"

Yu seemed to shrink in on himself for a minute before sitting up straighter with his chin up, and he said defensively, "I was freezing, and I was trying to find some dry firewood!"

"So, you wandered out into a forest full of wolves because you were _cold,_ " Ryuga mocked.

"I wasn't going to go far!" Yu protested.

"And, we see how well _that_ turned out," Ryuga said sarcastically, "And _how_ , were going to light the firewood that you _never_ found?!"

Yu was silent, and Ryuga took this as a sign to carry on his enraged rant.

"Why didn't you just wake me up if you were cold?! I could've at least lit the campfire with my _fire-breathing_ bey!"

"I didn't wanna be a bother to you," the younger boy muttered guiltily, suddenly finding his bey that was near his sleeping bag very fascinating. "Besides, you didn't answer my other questions," Yu said, trying to change the topic.

"Which were...?" Ryuga questioned, calmed down slightly from his rant.

"Is my ankle going to be okay? Because, it seems fine except for the soreness," Yu said, unconsciously rubbing his left ankle.

"Yeah kid, it'll be fine; I had to relocate it after you dislocated it, though," the Dragon Emperor explained.

Yu winced as he remembered the searing agony of the last night because, although he was unconscious, Yu could still feel the pain, for there were no anesthetics.

"It shouldn't cause you anymore pain, but it will be tender," Ryuga continued. "But, don't walk on it too hard or strain yourself. I didn't do all that work for nothing," Ryuga grumbled.

Yu nods, remembering Ryuga's command from earlier that morning, and even though he was sitting down, his ankle was still sore.

Yu's other question came to mind, so he asked, "Why are there scratches all over your body?"

"I ran into a wall of thorns when I was trying to find you, so I launched L'Drago and destroyed most of it. I didn't have time to create a clear path, though, so my skin caught on some of the thorns," Ryuga replied in a casual manner, acting as if he was talking about the weather.

Yu's face paled, and he looked down at his clasped hands guiltily. Ryuga saw this and scoffed.

"Please, I can handle myself against a thorny bush," the Dragon Emperor replied coolly.

Yu nodded, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Suddenly, Yu's stomach gave a loud growl, breaking the silence and causing Yu's face to flush brighter than a tomato.

"Well, I guess you're hungry then," Ryuga said, smirking. "I can just catch some fish by the stream," he said, standing up and walking towards the sound of running water.

"Why don't you just go to a restaurant?" Yu asked.

"I don't want the public to know where I am right now," Ryuga replied, not turning around or stopping his walk towards the stream.

Yu's eyes widened as he realized that Ryuga was putting his trust in him not to tell anybody where he was, and as Yu stared at Ryuga's retreating form, he wondered what he had done to earn that trust.

~❤️~

It had probably only been fifteen minutes or so since Ryuga left, but to Yu it felt like _forever_. All he could do was sit here and wait. Yu had tried to stand properly, but his stupid ankle had given out under him like he hadn't stood for weeks.

"Stupid ankle," Yu complained, kicking a pebble with his good foot. "This is so boring; I can't do anything fun! Besides, what's taking Ryuga so long? It's just a couple of fish," the orange-haired boy pouted. Yu thought about crawling after Ryuga, but then he remembered what got him in this situation in the first place and decided against it.

"Hmm..." Yu said with a mischievous smile, "I wonder..."

~❤️~

Ryuga walked through the line of trees and into the clearing with his fish in hand, and what he saw had him raising his eyebrows. Yu was sitting on a log that was tied up and suspended in the air by two sets of thick vines, made by a lot of skinny vines woven together, and the makeshift vine ends were thrown over and tied to a thick branch using a pulley system that hoisted Yu up.

As the genius blader swung higher and higher, the vines slipped causing Yu to crash onto the top of a high tree...

~❤️~

 **(A/N) Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way, shape, or form!**

 **Summary: Tsubasa has kicked Yu out of their apartment for the day to clean Yu's mess when suddenly, Yu runs into a certain Dragon Emperor...**

 **(A/N) This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't flame me. And, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They make my day!^^**

 **Sorry for the longer update, but I was super tired yesterday. Also, my allergies were killing me, and I knew if I posted anything, it would be terrible. Anyway, the story is coming to an end...**

~❤️~

Ryuga dried himself off with his white jacket, and he then secured it around his neck and grabbed the fish.

Ryuga walked through the line of trees and into the clearing with his fish in hand, and what he saw had him raising his eyebrows. Yu was sitting on a log that was tied up and suspended in the air by two sets of thick vines, made by a lot of skinny vines woven together, and the makeshift vine ends were thrown over and tied to a thick branch using a pulley system that hoisted Yu up.

As the genius blader swung higher and higher, the vines slipped causing Yu to crash onto the top of a high tree...

~❤️~

Ryuga took one look at the tree Yu smashed into and did Tsubasa's well-known face-palm. Though he would never admit it, Ryuga acknowledged that Tsubasa had the self-restraint of steel because it hadn't even been a full day, and the Dragon Emperor was ready to strangle the little menace.

Ryuga growled in frustration, and he set the fish down in the tent before he marched towards the tree, muttering a few choice words about "little brats that didn't know when to quit".

"Owie..." Yu moaned. "Now I've gotta get out of this stupid tree!"

Ryuga was still scowling and muttering when he marched to the base of the tree and shouted, "Yu, you little devil! I leave you alone for FIFTEEN MINUTES, and you get stuck in a tree!"

Yu paled drastically when he realized that had been watched by Ryuga the whole time.

Said blader grabbed a hold of the nearest branch, and he pushed himself up easily to the next branch and proceeded to climb the tree. Ryuga popped up from the leaves right in front of Yu, twigs and leaves stuck in his clothes and hair. If looks could kill, Yu would've been murdered ten times over.

"AAAHHH!" Yu shouted in surprise. "Oh uh, hey, Ryuga, buddy...heh heh," Yu said apprehensively, as he sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Grrr," the Dragon Emperor growled as he gritted his teeth, "Once again, you manage to get yourself in trouble. You've already busted your ankle and wounded your arm; how were you going to get down, huh?"

"Ryuga, I-"

"Zip it, kid. You've already caused me enough trouble," the white-haired teen said angrily. Ryuga then turned around and commanded Yu to get onto his back; once Yu got there, Ryuga climbed back down the tall tree.

Ryuga set Yu down on the forest floor with an irritated glare, for the older teen was still angry at Yu.

"Ryuga, I didn't mean to. I was just bored, and I wanted to do something fun," Yu weakly tried to reason.

"What do you think would've happened if you swung just a little bit higher, hm?!" without waiting for a response Ryuga continued, "Just what did you think you were doing?! I trusted you enough to leave you alone by yourself..." At this Ryuga looked away slightly and closed his eyes in disappointment with a "hm".

Yu felt a deep ache settle in his chest at those words, and he looked up at Ryuga, green eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Ryuga, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to betray your trust! I wasn't thinking, so please don't be angry!" Yu begged.

Yellow dragon-like eyes narrowed in a moment of utter seriousness as they peered into Yu's eyes, and Yu found himself gasping in awe at the intensity in the older teen's gaze.

After an extremely tense moment, Ryuga said coldly, "If something like this happens again, I won't be saving you're sorry butt, understand?"

Yu managed a weak nod before Ryuga turned away and walked towards the tent to gather the fish.

Yu let out a shaky sigh and thought determinedly, "I won't do anything to anger Ryuga again." He then crawled towards the campfire and sat down, waiting for Ryuga to bring their breakfast.

~❤️~

Seeing Yu nod his understanding, Ryuga headed towards the tent, and he scooped up the fish. The agitated blader also grabbed two long sticks to cook their breakfast.

Once he walked over to the campfire, Ryuga used his Meteo L'Drago to light it. Taking the sticks, the Dragon Emperor stabbed the fish (probably with a bit more force that necessary).

When Ryuga was done brutally piercing the fish, he looked over at Yu to give him the fish. Yu looked especially guilty, and, even though he took the fish with a quiet "thank you", Yu still wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Ryuga took his own fish and sat by the campfire. There was an uncomfortable silence, and all you could hear was the crackling of the fire and the occasional chewing. Ryuga would've preferred the silence if not for the unbearably cramped atmosphere. After a few more minutes of awkwardness, Ryuga snapped.

"Listen, Yu," he began, and Yu's eyes snapped up to meet his, "I know you didn't mean to cause trouble, but the fact is that if you had gotten hurt, I would've had to patch you back up _again_."

"So, you _don't_ hate me?" Yu questioned desperately.

Ryuga sighed, rubbed his eyes, and replied, "No, Yu, I don't hate you."

Yu breathed a sigh of relief, and he felt the ache in his chest lessen.

"Hey Ryuga, do you know what time it is? Because, Tsubasa said that I needed to be home sometime this morning."

Ryuga looked at the sun, which was situated farther east, and he said, "It's about seven o'clock."

Yu's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? It's that early?"

The experienced blader just nodded, and Yu questioned, "How can you tell time by the position of the sun?"

"All my time traveling has taught me how to," Ryuga replied casually.

Yu nodded, and he finished his fish.

Suddenly, Ryuga said, "You should be getting back to your apartment."

For some reason, Yu felt a pang of disappointment, but he quickly shoved it away and replied with an "Okay".

Ryuga threw his stick towards the tress, and motioned for Yu to get onto his back again. Yu scrambled on, and Ryuga gathered Yu's sleeping bag and pillow. They headed towards the city, and Yu felt that familiar feeling of disappointment as they exited the campsite.

~❤️~

Ryuga and Yu arrived at the apartment at around seven thirty. As the older blader put Yu down he asked doubtfully, "Are you sure you can get up to your room?"

"It'll be fine. I can just take the elevator. Besides, I don't want the word to get out that you're here," Yu replied.

Ryuga nodded, and as he was about to walk away, the Libra blader called out, "Ryuga, wait!"

Ryuga turned around in curiosity with an eyebrow raised. Yu wrapped his arms around the Dragon Emperor in a fierce hug, and Ryuga became stiff with shock.

"Thanks for everything, Ryuga; I'll see you around, okay?" Yu said as he unwound his arms from their hold on Ryuga's torso. The surprised beyblader managed to nod, and Yu shot him a bright smile before walking towards the apartment building, calling out one last goodbye before he finally entered the building.

Ryuga finally regained his composure, and he smirked at the direction Yu left.

A leafy branch blew in front of Ryuga, and in a gust of wind, the great Dragon Emperor was gone.

~❤️~

Yu entered the sparkling clean apartment room where Tsubasa was reading a book, and the Eagle beyblader commented offhandedly, "Oh hi Yu, did you have a good time?"

"Yup," replied Yu.

Tsubasa turned to look at him, and he gasped. "Yu what happened to you?! Are you okay?" Tsubasa said concerned.

"I'll be fine, Tsubasa; I had a tiny accident with some dogs. My ankle and my arm are already fixed up," Yu answered casually.

"Who fixed them?" Tsubasa asked, looking a bit more relieved.

Yu simply smiled and replied, "A friend."

~❤️~

 **(A/N) Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed Cleaning Day, and thank you for all your support!**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
